Fifteen Days
by Kagura-Of-The-West
Summary: Sequel to Your Curse, My Cure. It's eight years later and only fifteen days until Saki gets married. Why all of a sudden is she having second thoughts and thinking about a man named Hatori? Rated for cursing and rated R situations. Saki X Hatori
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own Katsuya, Watari, Hanano, and Saya.

"blah"-talking

_blah_-thinking

---------------------------------------------------

Fifteen Days

Chapter One:

Day One: Saki

---------------------------------------------

"_Somebody's hungry," a man said._

"_I would think so, we've been here for two hours," Hana replied and turned towards the food court. She stood in line while rocking back in forth on her heels, listening to the little girl next to her giggle as she did the same. "What do you want, Saya?"_

"_Ice cream!" she yelled with her everlasting grin._

"_No, you can have that when we get home," Hana said as they moved up to the counter. "What else?"_

"_Um…a hot dog!" she yelled._

"_Three hotdogs and two cokes," the man said to the girl behind the counter, who nodded with star struck eyes. "Thank you."_

"_You are so lucky to have him, he's gorgeous," the girl said to Hana when the man took Saya off to a table, "and your daughter is so cute!"_

"_Thank you," Hana replied and paid then grabbed their tray of food, walking over to the table. She placed the food down and sat down next to Saya, putting ketchup on her hotdog. She took a large bite and wiped away the ketchup from her chin, chewing slowly._

"_What did that girl say to you?" the man asked and handed her a napkin, smiling._

"_She just told me I was lucky to have you," Hana replied and wiped her chin, looking down at Saya. She watched the girl eat her hotdog while humming and rocking side-to-side in her seat. "She also said I had a cute daughter."_

_He chuckled. "And you didn't deny it, did you?" he asked._

_Hana looked at him, her eyes widening. For the first time she had actually seen him look happy, his eyes were cold but filled with warmth. She smiled and replied, "No, I didn't deny it, not even the fact that you were my boyfriend."_

_His smile fell and he blinked, trying to hide the soft blush on his cheeks. "Well," he said and finished off his hotdog, handing Saya his coke so she could take a sip._

"_I thinks daddy really likes mommy," Saya said and looked up at him then looked to Hana, "and mommy really likes daddy."_

_Hana coughed slightly and rubbed her arm, staring at the ground uncomfortably. "I do like him, but he's just my friend," she said and looked at Saya with a small smile._

"_Yes, mommy and I are just friends," he added while placing his large hand on her tiny shoulder._

"_Oh, okay," she said and looked down at the ground, sadly. "I understand."_

"_Good, now let's go home," Hana said._

------------------------------------------

Saki Hanajima leaned against the counter in her bathroom; her knuckles were turning white from her tight grip. She looked into the mirror at her ragged reflection, her eyes had bags underneath them and she had a ghostly pallor. Why Katsuya still wanted to marry her was beyond her. She smiled as she stared down at the beautiful diamond ring on her left ring finger. "Fifteen more days, Katsuya," she whispered to herself and washed her face off with cold water. "Fifteen more days till our wedding."

She walked into the kitchen and stared at the clock on the microwave, it read 4:01. She sighed; she had been waking up at times like this for about a week now after having strange dreams. She poured a glass of milk a she thought back on her dream; it had always been her, a man, and a little girl named Saya. They would be in the mall, laughing and talking, and then they'd be at a food court together. The only thing was that the girl and the man's faces were blurred and she could only see her own. "What is this supposed to mean?" she asked while sipping her milk.

"Momma," she heard from the doorway of the kitchen and turned to see her eight-year-old daughter, Hanano.

"Yes, baby, what is it?" she asked while smiling at the beautiful little girl.

"I was just wondering who was in the kitchen, I'm glad it was you and not a burglar," she replied with a smile, closing her golden eyes.

"What a burglar making a sandwich?" she replied with a laugh. "Is your brother still asleep?"

"No, he woke an hour ago and started playing video games, I could hear them through the wall," she replied with an annoyed expression. "Well, I'm heading back to bed now."

"Alright," she replied as she watched her daughter leave. She thought back to when she found out she was pregnant; she hadn't remembered who she had slept with. She didn't even remember sleeping with someone but she brushed it off as a one-night stand and was happy that Katsuya took the role as father. She was happy though when she had beautiful twins, a boy and a girl, named Hanano and Watari. She walked back to her bedroom and lay down next to Katsuya, watching him sleep peacefully. "I love you," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

-----------------------------------

"_Hatori…" she whispered, biting her lip and looking away for a moment, "make love to me."_

_Hatori smiled softly and sat up, leaning on his hand. "Are you sure?" he asked. "We've done this before but you've never asked me to 'make love' to you before."_

"_Please," she whispered softly, unbuttoning his pajama top and slipping it off his shoulders. He sat up fully and pulled her up as well, pulling her nightgown over her head and looking over her body. He watched as she undid her bra and slipped it off her shoulders, exposing her breasts to him. He leaned forward and caught one of the pink nipples in his mouth, pushing her back on the bed. She gasped as he teeth grazed the bud, tangling her fingers in his hair. He moved over to the other one and rubbed circles on her hips with his thumbs before coming up and placing a kiss on her lips._

"_I love you," he whispered while hooking his thumbs under the waistband of her under and pulling them down, throwing on the floor. He took a moment to look over her body again, before pulling down his pants and positioning himself above her._

"_Please," she whispered again, gasping when he slid into her and slowly pumped in and out. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She gasped again when he pulled up into and sitting position and looked into her eyes as he moved her. Her breath came out in short gasps and she pulled herself closer to him. He groaned and tightened his grip on her hips as she did so._

_"Saki…" he whispered when she pushed him back onto the bed, and began to move up and down. She held her hands onto his chest and slowly began to pick up her pace, biting her lip hard. She threw her head back and moaned loud, moving her hands to his shoulders. She let her head fall back down as she sped up, opening her eyes and looking at Hatori's face. His eyes were shut tight and he gave a loud groan, moving his hands down to her thighs._

"_H-Hatori!" she yelled and lowered herself down, pressing their bodies close together and wrapping her arms around his neck. She gasped when he began sucking on her neck and collarbone, laying her head on the pillow. She moaned again and pushed herself up, closing her eyes as she climaxed bringing him over the edge with her. She collapsed on him and panted softly, kissing his jaw._

"_Saki, that was…" he trailed off and groaned as she slipped off him and rolled over next to him, laying her head on his chest._

"_Fantastic," she finished for him as they both drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms._

--------------------------------

Saki awoke a few hours later from another dream, this time she had been making love to the man, and yet again his face was blurred. She trembled as she remembered how vivid it had been, like it had been real. _Who is Hatori_, she asked herself witha sigh and stood when she realized she was alone, then walked into the kitchen and saw Katsuya making breakfast. "You know I hate waking up alone," she said and smiled at him, sitting down at the table next to Watari.

"Sorry, honey," he replied as he flipped the pancakes.

"And you," she said looking at Watari. "Playing video games at all times of the night, making it so your sister can't sleep."

"Sorry, mom, I just couldn't sleep," he replied with a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. He had black hair, like his mother, that fell into his golden eyes, that Saki could only guess were like his fathers.

"It's okay," she replied with a smile of her own and standing, fixing herself a cup of coffee. She nearly choked on it when she looked at the time, wiping away the coffee that dripped from her chin. "Shit! I'm late for work!" she yelled and placed the cup in the sink. "Shit, shit, shit."

Hanano counted her fingers then smiled. "Four dollars in the swear jar," she yelled as her mom left the room. "I'm gonna be rich in no time."

Saki stopped in the hallway as she felt a strange sense of déjà vu; she shook it off and ran into her room. After a quick shower, she got dressed in her uniform and drove to the bookstore she worked at. She sat behind the counter on her tall stool and flipped through the pages of a magazine. The bell tinkled and she looked up to see a man walk in and stare at her briefly, in shock, before walking into the fiction aisle. She narrowed her eyes in deep thought as she tried to remember where she knew him from he seemed so familiar. She smiled at him when he walked up to the counter and placed a few books on the desk, she then gaped when she looked at his eyes. _He's got my kids eyes_, she thought as she took the books and scanned them. "Someone is a Harry Potter fan," she said, trying to clear her mind, as she placed them in a bag and handed him his change.

"They're for my daughter, actually," he replied and looked at his watch. "Thank you."

"Wait!" Saki yelled, grabbing onto his jacket, she quickly let go and blushed. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

He shook his head and turned to leave when Mayuko stood in his way, a large smile on her face. "Hello, Mayu-chan," he said and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, Hatori, how's it going?" she asked.

"Good but I have to leave," he said and rushed out the door.

Saki's mouth hung open, her dark eyes wide with disbelief. "No fucking way," she mumbled and pulled out her cell phone.

"He's always in such a rush," Mayuko said before placing some books on the shelves.

"Mayu-chan, who was that?" Saki asked.

"Oh him, that was Hatori Souma, you know, Shigure's cousin," she said with a smile. "Handsome, isn't he?"

Saki didn't reply, but instead dialed Tohru's number into her phone and walked into the back room. "Come on Tohru, pick up," she said and began to pace back and forth.

"Hello?" Tohru said.

"Tohru-chan, it's Hana, um, can I come over later?" she asked and then said 'bye' when Tohru said 'yes'. She walked back into the front and hopped back up on her stool, a troubled frown on her face.

------------------------------------------

Saki sat in front of Tohru with a cup of coffee in her hands, she sighed and stared into the dark depths. "Tohru, do you know a Hatori Souma?" she asked, looking up at her friend.

Tohru choked on her coffee and laughed nervously. "No, why would you ask that?" she asked and continued to laugh.

"Tohru, your waves are telling me that you're lying," she replied with a stern look. "I had a very…disturbing dream about this man and I thought I might've just been making it up but then he walked into the store and Mayu-chan called him 'Hatori' just like I had in my dream."

"I…don't know what to tell you," Tohru said looking away from her friend with a slightly guilty look. She jumped up when someone knocked on the door and slid it open, he eyes widening in surprise. "Hatori, it's not a good time," she whispered.

"I need to talk to Shigure, it's important," he replied.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," she replied an let him in.

He looked around and stopped when he saw Saki sitting at the table, his eyes slowly widening. He quickly walked down the hall to Shigure's study but stopped when someone grabbed his arm. "Yes?" he asked and looked down to see Saki holding onto his arm with narrowed eyes.

"You are going to tell me how I know you," she said and walked in front of him, glaring up at him.

"I told you before, we have never met," he replied, calmly.

"Then why did I have a dream about you before I met you?" she asked.

"You asking for answers that I cannot give," he replied. "Now please move so I can talk to my cousin."

"You're not going anywhere until we finish this," she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then we'll do this the hard way," he said and moved her aside, walking into Shigure's study, locking the door behind him.

Saki struggled to open the door, her anger and frustration building. "Open this door, damn it!" she screamed. "Tell me why I dream about you! Tell why you look like my kids!"

"Come on, Hana-chan," Tohru said and pulled her away from the door, rubbing her arms softly. "It was probably just your dempa acting up."

"My dempa has never done this before," she mumbled and grabbed her keys and purse. "You're probably right, though, tell that man I'm sorry," she said and walked to the door. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye!" Tohru replied cheerfully.

Saki got into her car and drove home, the whole time thinking about the man named Hatori. "It probably was my dempa," she said as she got out of the car, "yet I feel like I've known, like we had some kind of history together." She walked into the house and dropped her keys on the counter, walking into her bedroom and changing into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a white tank top.

"Hey mom," Watari said when he passed by her door, then backtracked and stared at her. "You alright, you look like you've had a rough day?"

"No, honey, I'm fine," she said and walked up to him, placing a kiss on his forehead, laughing when he struggled to get away. "Hold still, you make your mother feel unloved."

"Mom, do you want me to die from cooties?" he asked.

"As cute as you are, you should be used to girls fawning over you," she replied and messed up his hair.

"Eh, they annoy me," he replied and walked into his room. "Oh," he said and ran back, reaching up to kiss her cheek. "I was just kidding. 'Night, Mom."

"'Night," she replied with a smile and walked into Hanano's room. "'Night Hanano," she whispered and kissed her slumbering daughter on the forehead then walked into the living room. She sat next to Katsuya on the couch and cuddled closer to him, sighing softly. "This is what I look forward to at the end of the day," she said and looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm glad to be the one that gives it to you," he replied and leaned down, kissing her lips. "I love you, Saki."

"I love you too, H-Katsuya," she said and kissed him. _I almost said that man's name_, she thought, glad that Katsuya was to wrapped up in the kiss to notice. _Damn_.

-----------------------------------------

Hey guys, here's the sequel. Hope you enjoyed the fact that I'm jumping into the action so early in the story.

Yoko Touma


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I only own Watari and Hanano. Oh and I realized something, there's a guy in Fruits Basket named Katsuya, my Katsuya is different. They are two different people, sorry if I confused anyone.

-------------------------------------------

Fifteen Days

Chapter Two

Day One: Hatori

--------------------------------------------

Hatori sighed softly and took his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. "Damn," he whispered as he started back on the files he was filling in, his hand cramping slightly.

"What's the matter, dad?" Saya asked from her place at the computer.

"Nothing, this is just so much," he replied and looked over at the red-haired girl, typing. He felt bad for putting all this work on her but every since the new year they had been swamped with patients and he needed a secretary.

"Yeah, we have been getting a lot of people lately," she replied and pulled her legs up in the chair, pulling her long hair back in a ponytail. She cracked her knuckles then went back to work on the computer, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth slightly. "All these people getting injured, sheesh!" she ranted while pulling out another file. "Why can't people just walk around in bubbles like that guy in Bubble boy, he never got hurt!"

Hatori chuckled as he listened to his daughter then shook his head and placed his pen down. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head, sighing.

"No fair!" Saya yelled. "You're done?"

"Yep," he replied and gave her a small grin, winking at her. "I got all the easy stuff."

"Oh, you meanie-face!" she said and pouted, turning back to the screen and throwing him evil glares. "Always gets all the easy work and gives me the typing," she grumbled and jumped when her cell phone rang. "Hello," she said when she flipped it open. "Oh, okay, let me ask."

"No," Hatori stated simply. (AN: Don't you hate when parents do that before you even get to ask your question.)

"Dad, I didn't even get to ask you yet," she said with a pout. "Minase is having a birthday sleepover this weekend. Can I please go?"

"Fine, but leave Minase's number on the fridge so I can call you if I need to," he said and placed his feet up on his desk.

"Yay! Thank you, Dad!" she said and ran over and hugged him. "He said yes," she replied into the phone and giggled, closing it and walking back over to the computer. After about another hour of typing, Saya was finally done and they went to McDonalds for something to eat. "Daddy, this food is so fattening," she said when they were standing at the register.

"They have salads," he replied back with a smile. "Get one."

"Fine, I want the Caesar salad with a lemonade," she said and fixed her sleeves then crossed her arms.

"You know, I'm really hungry so I want a Big Mac and a coke, biggie size it," he replied with a grin.

"Dad, you're going to be as big as a sumo wrestler and the ladies won't like you anymore," she replied, her eyes widened. "You know, get more food, Dad. Eat more."

Hatori chuckled and paid for the food, shaking his head. "Find us a table," he said, looking down at her with an amused smirk.

"Fine," she said and walked away, turning around a corner.

"Here you go, sir," the girl behind the counter said with a sweet smile. "Oh, and I think you'd still be a hit with the ladies."

"Thank you, ma'am," he replied with a nervous smile as she batted her eyelashes, grabbing the food. He walked away to where Saya was and slid into the booth, heaving a large sigh.

"Let me guess, the cashier was hitting on you," Saya said with a grin.

"How'd you know?" he asked in reply.

"You always do that little sigh thing when a girl hits on you," she replied with a grin. "I know you to well, Dad. It's sorta scary."

"Yeah, it is," he replied and laughed, taking a bunch of fries between his fingers and biting them. He chewed slowly and took a sip of his soda, looking out of the window watching as a girl with dark, wavy hair walked by. He lowered his eyes and swallowed, opening the box that contained his hamburger. _I miss you Saki_, he replied and took a bite from the hamburger.

"Dad!" Saya yelled.

"What?" he asked and turned towards her.

"I asked if your heart attack on a bun was good?" she said with a smirk, then frowned. "Are you alright? For the past few days you've been zoning out."

"I'm fine, sorry," he replied and took another bite of the hamburger. "How's school been?"

"Dad," she replied. "Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject, it was done with," he replied and took a sip of his soda. "Now, how has school been?"

"It's been fine," she replied with a frown and stabbed at her salad with her fork, placing the green leaves into her mouth. She eyed him, _he's hiding something from me, I know it_, she thought. "Dad, on the way home can we go to the bookstore, I want some Harry Potter books."

"Fine," he replied and finished off his fries, looking out of the window with a frown.

When they finished, he stopped at the familiar bookstore and pushed the door open, hearing the tingle. He stopped when he saw Saki sitting behind the counter, flipping through a magazine before quickly walking into the fiction aisle. He stopped near the H's and dragged his finger along the spine before pulling out the first three Harry Potter books. He walked up to the counter and placed them down, she looked up at him and smiled before gaping at him.

"Someone is a Harry Potter fan," she said after scanning the books and placing them in a bag.

"They're for my daughter, actually," he replied and took the change, looking at his watch. "Thank you."

"Wait!" she yelled and grabbed onto his jacket, then let go with a blush. "I'm sorry, but have met before?"

Hatori shook his head turned to leave but saw Mayuko blocking his way with a grin on her face. "Hello, Mayu-chan," he said and placed his hands in his pockets, knowing he'd have to wait.

"Hey, Hatori, how's it going?" she asked.

"Good but I have to leave," he replied and rushed out the door before she could reply. He got into the driver's seat of his car, placing the bag in Saya's lap and turning the ignition on. He drove home and walked inside with Saya following, placing his keys and jacket on the table. "Saya, I've got to go to Shigure's a little later, okay?"

"Sure, I'm going to start on my homework," she replied and walked to her room.

----------------------------------------

Hatori knocked on the door to Shigure's house, waiting patiently as Tohru slid it open and gave him surprised look.

"Hatori, it's not a good time," she whispered and glanced over at something he couldn't see.

"I need to talk to Shigure, it's important," he replied and placed his hand on the doorframe.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," she replied and moved to the side so he could walk in.

He looked around and saw Saki sitting at the table, his eyes widened and he quickly walked down the hall. He stopped when someone grabbed his arm and turned to see Saki holding onto his sleeve. "Yes?" he asked.

"You are going to tell me how I know you," she demanded and stood in front of him, glaring up at him.

"I told you before, we have never met," he replied, calmly, he hoped.

"Then why did I have a dream about you before I met you?" she asked.

"You're asking for answers that I cannot give," he replied. "Now please move so I can talk to my cousin."

"You're not going anywhere until we finish this," she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The we'll do this the hard way," he replied and moved her to the side, walking into Shigure's study and locking it. He leaned against the door a sighed as he felt her fists banging onto to it.

"Open this door, damn it!" she screamed. "Tell me why I dream about you! Tell me why you look like my kids!"

He took a seat in front of Shigure and placed his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes. "Shigure, this is terrible," he said and looked up at the man who was giving him a sympathetic smile. "I can't see her again, not if her memories are coming back."

"Hatori, you knew they would," Shigure replied. "You said they'd conflict with her powers and that eventually her memory might come back."

"I had hoped to be long gone before that happened," he replied with a spiteful look in his eye. "I should've left town when I had the chance!"

"Hatori, don't beat yourself up about it," he replied. "You couldn't have left if you wanted to because of Akito's funeral."

"I know," he replied.

"Maybe it's a good thing she's getting her memory back," Shigure said thoughtfully. "I mean, Akito's dead and can't stand in the way. You two could be happy like you wanted to."

"She's moved on, Shigure, or did you not see the huge diamond on her finger," he replied bitterly.

"Don't get mad at me," he replied.

"I'm sorry, Shigure," he said as his fingers wrapped around the locket he pulled from underneath his shirt.

"Why do you always mess with that locket when you're upset?" Shigure asked. "Where'd you get it anyway?"

"It makes me feel better and I got it from Saki," he replied and opened it, looking at Saki's smiling face. "When's she getting married?"

"On Valentine's Day," he replied. "It was the guys idea, he thought he was being romantic, I guess."

Hatori watched as Shigure chuckled, then stood. "I'll see you later," he said and left, walking to his car and leaving. He arrived at his apartment and walked inside, placing his keys on the counter and grabbing a slice of pizza from the box on the counter. _That Saya, she's more resourceful then me_, he thought as he walked down the hallway and looked in Saya's room. She was sprawled across her bed, laying on one of her textbooks with a pencil in her hand. "Goodnight," he said as he gathered all the things and put them in her book bag then placed her under the covers. He then got himself ready for bed and slipped under the covers, falling asleep instantly.

--------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed. R&R

Yoko Touma


End file.
